


Forever and Always

by MysticWolfShadows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based off a song, It May Hurt, M/M, Not using tags because of spoilers, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolfShadows/pseuds/MysticWolfShadows
Summary: Keith and Lance getting together! Inspired by an Animatic I found on youtube.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/qFRUNM_2_qk  
> Inspired by this lovely Animatic! But if you don't want the story spoiled, maybe watch it at the end.

There had always seemed to be something between them. At first, Keith had thought it was just this rivalry that Lance had seemed to force onto them. It really wasn’t. 

They had a bit of a rivalry, but Keith remembered when he and Lance shared a class at the Garrison. It was stupid, really, but in all honesty, after he had started to learn more about the young Cuban boy, Keith had wanted to impress him. At first, he was at the Garrison to do something different, hanging out with Shiro, and become someone. But then, he noticed the other boy and had to ask Shiro how he’d known he was gay. 

The resulting conversation was embarrassing, and Keith wanted to die. Then he wanted to die even more when Adam had gotten involved. 

Keith hadn’t forgotten Lance, not really, after he’d left the Garrison. He’d just been, well… lost. He’d gone to his father’s old shack, and had thrown himself into figuring out what happened with Shiro. When that came up empty, he threw himself into figuring out the weird energy. He’d been so focused on other things, he’d nearly forgotten what Lance looked like. But he had never forgotten those stunning blue eyes that seemed as endless as the sky and as deep as the ocean. 

Then they’d found the Blue Lion, and they became Paladin’s, but Lance seemed to insist that they were rivals. That they couldn’t possibly get along, and it felt implied that Lance hated him. And it made him angry. Angry enough that he ended up always fighting Lance. Fighting and arguing, almost never getting along when they were out of battle. 

There had been good days, of course, when they could joke and laugh, and Keith felt himself falling all over again. Falling and falling, until Shiro was gone, and suddenly, Lance was his right hand, and giving him advice, and coming to him for advice, and Keith couldn’t have asked for more. 

But his chest still clenched whenever he saw him, so Keith did what he had to. He left the team and joined the blade. He saw Lance and the team every once in a while, but he kept busy. Mission after mission, battle after battle. Going on and on until he could only sleep. It was what he had to do to keep going. 

The two years, in the Quantum Abyss, were probably the hardest years of his life. He spent each day with his mom and wolf, hunting and living, but without much to actually do. Not to mention, those stupid flares. The flares that sometimes showed his interactions with Lance. The past, where they fought and argued, to the future, where Keith sometimes saw Lance grinning and smiling, a ring on his finger, and always young. Lance would someday marry, early in life, and move on to where Keith would never see him. 

“This boy,” his mom said one day. “Is he you’re forever and always?” 

“My what?” Keith had asked in return. 

“Your forever and always. The one you will love, the one you have loved?” 

Keith thought it over for a moment. He had been attracted to Lance for quite some time. And Keith had fallen in love with him. Was Lance his ‘forever and always’? Was that what Lance was? 

Yes… Yes he was. 

Keith told his mom everything after that. Told her stories about the team and Lance, just to pass the time. And then, after the two years, they were finally there and they had to go back. Had to stop Lotor… 

It had always been hard, seeing Lance fawning over Allura. But hearing about all they had done while he’d been gone… That was harder. That was the worst part of seeing the team. Romelle seemed to pick up on it right away, and proceeded to pester Allura and Lance for random things. It was actually pretty annoying, but nice, since Keith didn’t have to watch Lance pinning after Allura. 

After taking down Lotor, Keith got to spend more time with Lance as they made their way back to Earth. They talked, and Lance opened up to him and he did the same to Lance. They didn’t fight nearly as much, a solid friendship building between them. Keith cherished those moments they got to be alone. 

When they finally got to Earth, they found the planet basically defenseless. They had new only four moderately useful jets, and a barely working particle barrier that only covered the Garrison. Allura and Coran had jumped right into working with the Garrison to make better working equipment, while Pidge, Hunk, and Lance reunited with their families and Shiro reunited with Adam. Keith was left with his mother and Romelle, to find something to keep them busy. 

Keith didn’t need to look long, though, before Lance came to find him. 

“It’s just so different now,” Lance said, laughing as he walked next to Keith, Cosmo just ahead of them. “I mean, I’ve been fighting a war in space for the last two years. They spent two years growing without me. A have a cousin that I didn’t even know I would have! It’s just different now.” 

“But why hang out with me?” Keith asked. “Why not Hunk or Pidge, or… Allura?” 

“Hunk wants to spend time with his family, and Pidge is getting chewed out by her mom for running away, changing her name, and going into space. And Allura… she and I aren’t really talking right now. It got kind of awkward, and she’s still hung up on Lotor, and I guess I’ve kinda realized it wasn’t going to happen.” With a shrug, Lance stuffed his hands in pockets and kicked at a rock as he passed it, sending it flying as he side eyed Keith. “Besides, I would rather hang out with you.” 

Keith smiled at that, and knew that, maybe, this was his chance. Ask Lance out on a date. There were certainly enough things for them to do, he just had to choose the right one. Something they could do right now but that Keith could also play off as a friend thing if need be. Movie? Dinner? Coffee? 

“Lance,” Keith said, the other boy turning to look at him fully. “Do you want to, maybe, get coffee with me?” 

For a minute, Lance stared at him. When he finally replied, it was with a nervous grin. “You mean, like a date?” 

He tried to figure out why Lance was looking at him like that, and slowly nodded. 

“Upgrade it to a movie and it’s a yes.” 

Blinking, Keith dumbly nodded, and Lance grinned. Lance bumped his shoulder against Keith’s, smiling wider then Keith had ever seen him. “Well, come one, Samuri! Let's go watch a movie!” 

Their relationship moved slowly from there. They went on a date once every other week, and got comfortable with each other until they were eagerly agreeing that they were, in fact, a couple. They started greeting each other with kisses, and they were their dates to Shiro and Adam’s wedding. Keith was just glad the two of them were able to work it out. 

When the new castle was done, and they were taking off again, Keith started spending most nights in Lance’s room. Eventually, Lance just asked him to move his stuff in. And Keith did. 

They were together for years, their dynamic almost never changing. They still shared banter, and a rivalry that was less ‘I’m better then you’ and more ‘I can beat you and if I do, you have to do that laundry’. Keith wouldn’t have it any other way. 

When the war with the Galra was over, and they had officially won, they had beamed, and celebrated, before making plans. Lance wanted to go back to Earth for a little while, and the team would each have their own plans. Without much else to do, Keith had gone to Earth with Lance. 

“You know,” Lance said after a few days. “I was thinking about buying a house. A nice one, on a hill were we can see the sea.” 

“We?” Keith asked, blinking. 

“Yeah.” Lance turned to him, a little half smile curling his lips as he turned to Keith. “A place for just you and me. Together. What do you think?” 

Keith had smiled, soft and warm. “It sounds… great.” 

They found the perfect house not long after that. A three bedroom, two bath, settled on top of a hill by the sea, just like Lance wanted. It was fairly isolated, so there was enough space for Black and Red to be settled outside. It was perfect, and Keith couldn’t help but love their home after they had settled in. In every room, he had a good memory, and they were never bored, since they were constantly being called by charities or fans or TV broadcasters. 

Lance started talking about kids after that. Shiro and Adam had adopted a little girl, and Keith suspected that was partly why. But he listened as Lance talked about their hypothetical kids, how they could put a tire swing on the tree in the backyard and go on picnics down on the beach. Honestly, Keith thought it all sounded great. But there was something else that had to happen first. 

Keith planned on proposing in the summer, down on Lance’s favorite spot on the beach. A day when the sun would be shining, reflecting off the water and making the sky and sea blend together into the blue that was Lance’s eyes where they met on the horizon. He’d have to wait quite a while, but Keith was patient. He could wait six months. 

Lance apparently couldn’t. 

Mid December, Lance and Keith were in the park in town, sipping coffee and talking absently as they did. Then, without warning, Lance stopped. Keith stopped with him, turning to ask what was wrong. Lance set down his coffee, smiling as he knelt. 

“Keith,” Lance said, pulling a ring out of his pocket. “I know this is lame, but I can’t wait. I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Forever and always. So please, will you marry me?” 

Keith dropped his coffee, and said yes. 

When they told everyone, they had to do it one by one. Hunk and Pidge were messing with tech and usually didn’t answer, and Allura, Coran, and Romelle were all in space, moving the Altean colonies. But they eventually told everyone, and they could start planning. They didn’t put much pressure on it, and just worked out a few things. 

After a few months, Keith was having one of his days alone in the house. Lance was out visiting his family, and was supposed to be back before dinner. But as Keith finished setting the table, he glanced out the window. The driveway was still empty. No Lance. But the clock kept tick-ticking, hours slipping away as Keith tired to call Lance to ask where he was. When he got no answer, he tried calling Lance’s mom, who said he’d left hours ago, and then tried everyone in his contacts list. 

Just as Keith started to panic, he got a call. It was an unknown number. Quickly, Keith answered, only to nearly drop it. 

There had been an accident. Lance was in the hospital. 

Keith ran to his bike, rushing into town as he called everyone he could think of. Adam and Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Lance’s mom. His hands were shaking when he finally reached the entrance, leaving his bike outside as he hurried inside. The woman at the desk recognized him, and she quickly took him to Lance’s room as she explained Lance’s condition. It felt like eternity, though, and Keith could barely make out what she said as his ears rang. 

When they finally get to Lance’s room, Keith tries to keep a straight face as he enters. Lance is laid out on the bed, machine’s all around as a heart monitor beeps slowly. He was awake, but he looked like he hadn’t slept in years. Keith sat in a chair by his bed, taking his hand as Lance tried to reassure him, talking about their house, about the kids they’d have, about their future. 

As the others arrived, Keith could hear the beeps getting slower and slower. Taking a deep breath, he turned to a nurse, and called her over. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes as he asked her for a favor, which she quickly agreed to. Then, as a chaplain came in, Keith asked with a voice thick with emotion if he could borrow Shiro and Adam’s wedding rings. 

Everyone smiles and laughs as tears roll down their faces. Lance smiled weakly, unable to sit up as the chaplain says a few verses. When Keith was allowed, he smiled and looked into Lance’s eyes as he says his vows. 

“I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always.”

When he finishes, the already to slow beeps are even slower, getting slower by the seconds as Lance shakily reached up, cupping Keith’s cheek and wiping away tears as he spoke. 

“I love you forever,” Lance says, his voice low and soft, “forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always.” 

Keith chokes, reaching up to hold the hand on his cheek, if just for a moment, but it falls away as the heart monitor flat lines. 


End file.
